


[Podfic] Hemingway Can Suck It

by Ravenmyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmyre/pseuds/Ravenmyre
Summary: “For those of you who just transferred into this class or simply decided that day one wasn’t important enough to attend, I’m Professor Hale. Welcome to English 346, The American Novel.”Stiles is pretty sure his mouth is hanging open right now and that his eyes are wide with shock, because holy fuck, he thinks he knows why his students transferred. Hell, if he was still an undergrad, he probably would have transferred, too.(Or: In which Stiles is a Biology professor and Derek thinks he's a student.)"





	[Podfic] Hemingway Can Suck It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Click to [Listen here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wjp7u12bsp8mfdt/Hemingway_can_suck_it.m4a/file)

Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
